


Hinata's Poor Vocabulary

by Decoy10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hinata Shouyou Being an Idiot, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decoy10/pseuds/Decoy10
Summary: No one has ever pegged Hinata as particularly smart, but when he gets the brilliant idea to follow in Nishinoya's footsteps by naming his Freak Quick with Kageyama, the team learns just how deep his stupidity stretches.





	Hinata's Poor Vocabulary

Practice was going normally- some simple warm ups, receiving drills, and lots of yelling from the more enthusiastic players. No one expected anything out of the ordinary on a day like this, but as they moved on to spiking practice, they were proven wrong. When Hinata's turn to spike came, he prepared himself for his usual quick with Kageyama— and with a nod to the setter— he was off. The ball entered Kageyama's hands, and just before he tossed it Hinata jumped into the air with all his might yelling, "Seppuku!" Kageyama missed the toss, and the ball smacked Hinata in the face while the entire team stared at the shorty in shock, with the exception of Tsukishima who was doing a very poor job trying to stifle his laughter.

Nishinoya and Tanka sprinted over to Hinata in tears exclaiming, "Don't do it! You have so much to live for!" Daichi tried to calm the rest of the team down, especially poor Asahi who looked like he was about to faint. Sugawara calmly walked up to Hinata, who was just standing there confused, and asked, “Hinata, what exactly was that just now?” Hinata smiled brightly and replied in an excited voice. “Well since Noya-senpai’s Rolling Thunder is so cool, I thought I should name my quick with Kageyama!” This helped the rest of the team calm down, and some even began laughing along with Tsukishima. Nishinoya puffed out his chest and exclaimed, “Great idea Shouyou! As the great genius behind the legendary Rolling Thunder, I will take it upon myself to help you come up with the perfect name!” At this point, Daichi called everyone back to practice, but made sure to tell Suga to explain to Hinata exactly what seppuku is. Unfortunately for them, Hinata and Nishinoya were so excited to come up with a name for the quick that they left practice before anyone else could talk to Hinata. 

Having missed his chance the previous day, Suga was determined to explain things at morning practice, but when he got there the spiker was already practicing with Kageyama. He supposed it would just have to wait until practice ended, and maybe he could even ask Daichi if they could end a bit early so nothing would distract Hinata. As practice continued, Hinata was of course yelling out various names whenever he spiked, and at one point even tried to convince Kageyama to yell with him. To absolutely no one’s surprise, the suggestion earned him a head squeeze and threat of less tosses later that afternoon.

As morning practice came to a close, Suga grabbed his chance to pull Hinata off to the side and set the record straight. “Hinata, I need to talk to you about yesterday.” 

Hinata tilted his head and asked, “What do you wanna talk about Sugawara-san?” 

Suga answered his question with a question of his own. “Do you know what seppuku is?” 

Hinata shook his head and said, “Nope. I just thought it sounded cool!” 

The third year sighed and explained, “Hinata, seppuku is something samurai used to do when—” Hinata’s excited shout cut him off before he could finish. 

“Samurai used to do it! I was right; that is too cool! I want to do seppuku!” Suga didn’t have time to process what just happened until Hinata had already left, meaning the younger still had no idea what he was saying and was now probably going around telling everyone about how excited he was to do seppuku.

Throughout the day Hinata would sneak up behind people and pounce on them yelling, “Seppuku!” Never once did he question the various confused and horrified looks everyone gave him, instead moving on to the next target who caught his eye. With how quickly he was moving around, not to mention the chaos he caused, no one was able to catch him. Suga spent the entire lunch period chasing after Hinata, to no avail. Eventually Suga decided that it would be best if he found another way to tell his friend what the word meant. The brilliant solution he came up with was to write down the definition and leave it in Hinata’s shoe locker. It might take a little time before it was found, but once it was, the whole situation would be cleared up … hopefully.

The universe seemed fit to conspire against Suga that day, because there had been an issue recently and Hinata needed to move to a different locker. The setter had no way of knowing about this switch, and he assumed that by the next day everything would be resolved. He was proven wrong; the next day at practice, Hinata happily bounced up to him during a water break and yelled, “Thanks for teaching me about seppuku Suga-san! I’m going to do it tonight!” The gym erupted into chaos once more, as the coach yelled at Suga and Takeda-sensei tried to come to terms with what he just heard. Daichi gave Suga a disapproving look for having failed to set the record straight, and the rest of the team was surprised that Hinata was still going on about this. 

Eventually Suga decided that enough was enough and yelled, “All of you just shut up!” The gym quieted down while everyone stared at Suga in shock. He continued, “Hinata, come with me to the club room right now. And you better not say a word until I tell you it’s okay to speak.” The terrified boy couldn’t do anything except nod and follow after his friend like a lost puppy. 

When they returned about ten minutes later, Suga cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention and gestured to Hinata to speak. “Um, Suga-san just told me what seppuku actually is, and I don’t want to do it anymore. Sorry for causing trouble!” 

Hinata bowed low, and most of the team shared a laugh at the poor shorty’s expense. With the situation finally resolved, practice was able to go back to normal— at least until a few days later when Hinata came up with another new name for his quick: mass genocide!

This pattern continued for several weeks, with some of the team even placing bets on how long it would be until the next bad name. Suga gave up on trying to correct him by the fourth name, and instead opted to keep a list of his favorites: “prostitution,” “human trafficking,” “anorexia,” “vehicular manslaughter,” and his absolute favorite, “Kageyama’s smile”. It reached a point where even Tsukishima was tired of the escapade, but luckily for him, Kageyama was able to shut everything down with a simple threat: “If you don’t stop trying to name the quick, I’ll never toss to you again. Not even in official games.” Everyone knew that Kageyama was bluffing; he would never jeopardize a win for something so trivial, but in the past weeks, Hinata had proven that he wasn’t exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. After that, things finally settled down for good with the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club, and Hinata saw Yachi twice as often for tutoring, ensuring nothing like this ever happened again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is that one shot I was excited about writing. My usual beta reader is at San Diego Comic Con this weekend, so I had to call on someone else to help me out with this. Luckily they pulled through and this is the result.
> 
> For those of you who don't know, seppuku is a type of ritualistic suicide that was often preformed by samurai as an honorable death. It was also done by people to restore honor to their families.
> 
> Well, that's all for now. See you on Sunday with the next chapter of "The Sun's Punishment"


End file.
